Silver Eyes
by Famous.Kat
Summary: What happens when Voldemort begins to gain power and one girl is thrown into a whole new world? The year is 1976 and Kat is the new girl at Hogwarts, she will have to find her inner bravery and choose between her new Gryffindor friends or her Slytherins.
1. A New School

Tap

Tap

Tap

A subtle knocking could be heard through the window pane of a two story house in London. The inhabitant of this bedroom was so deeply immersed in sleep that the tapping continued for at least ten minutes while the sun rose gently to the east. Finally the tapping began to rise in volume as it was made clear no one was going to get up. The increased volume had the desired affect as suddenly the teenage girl in bed sat up in frustration. Bed covers were tossed aside and bare feet touched cold hardwood before the girl ran across her bedroom in annoyance and threw the window open. A small gray coloured owl flew through the open window and landed on a perch not far from the window. The owl then ruffled his feathers in what one would assume was an angry manner before ducking his head under his wing leaving the girl standing by an open window in only her pajamas.

"You're lucky I like you Bart." The girl scowled dismally over at the sleeping owl, Bartholomew, before quickly shutting the window with a clatter. She had to step on tip toes to reach the clasp seeing as she was very slight in stature but she managed to close the window and lock it firmly. Turning around she noticed the trunk sitting open beside her wardrobe looking rather full and inviting. This trunk reminded her of the impending trip to a new school.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The idea of going to a new school absolutely terrified Katherine Harrison. She was not a very social person, she did not mingle well with people her own age especially. Kat had problems even going to the supermarket because of the off chance she would have to hold a conversation with the cashier. Going to a boarding school and sleeping in a room with three other girls was not something she particularly wanted to do. She enjoyed moving around with her parents and little sister all over Europe and being homeschooled. She had bad memories of boarding schools, Beaxbaton had been Kat's first experience and it had scarred her enough to literally cause nasuea at the thought of Hogwarts.

The girls at Beaxbaton had been cruel to her. They made fun of her height, her weight, and her odd complexion. They hadn't allowed her to eat with them, do homework near them, or even have friends. In the middle of her second year Kat's parents pulled her and her younger sister out of school to join them on their trips. She was no longer the mousy haired eleven year old who was afraid of her shadow and a little on the heavy side. She was still short, very short but she had filled out everywhere else. The year was 1976 and Kat was nearing her sixteenth birthday and today she would be beginning her sixth year of school. Needless to say Kat was not looking forward to leaving.

"Katherine Harrison! You better be awake and packed or I'm going to send Daisy in after you!" Jacqueline Harrison was not a woman to play with so Kat pulled herself away from the window where the sun had fully risen and over to the door.

"I'm up Mum." She called through the wood and heard the satisfied clacking of her mother's heels leading away from her door and towards her sister's. She ran a hand through her messy waves and glanced over at the clock. It was almost seven fifteen and she still needed to get ready to leave by eight thirty.

Showered and dressed Kat stood before the mirror hanging on her wardrobe door Kat inspected her appearance fretfully. Her caramel blonde hair had recently been shorn from waist length to a modest shoulder blade length. The bangs that framed her face closely flattered her heart shaped face dearly but Kat still felt odd without the familiar weight of hair. Her shoes were uncomfortable in height but gave her the much needed advantage of taking her from four feet eleven inches to five foot two. Her jeans were old and comfortable as was her light blue tee shirt. She particularly liked this shirt as it drew attention to the vibrance of her eyes. There was nothing she could do about the paleness of her complexion or the odd glow she seemed to give off. It was the curse of having veela blood and it wasn't one Kat appreciated. She liked nothing that drew attention to her in any way. She would much rather fade into the background but her appearance did not allow that.

Suddenly there was two quick knocks at her door before the door was flung open revealing a tall, pale girl of about fifteen. The girl was dressed in tight faded jeans and a flowered tube top with hemp flip flops. Her platinum blonde hair was stick straight and parted down the middle in the fashion of the muggle hippies flattering her overly large violet eyes which were narrowed down at Kat.

"You used all the hot water." The girl accused moodily placing both hands on her hips. Kat smirked up at her sister and widened her own eyes innocently.

"Oops." Kat said in a saccarine tone earning a sound of disbelief from the girl.

"Bullocks. You always do this." The girl whined unhappily before marching into the room.

"Stay out of my stuff Aly. What are you doing?" Kat demanded and Alyson sat herself down at Kat's vanity table and glanced up at her older sister.

"Do my makeup. Its the least you can do after making me take a freezing cold shower." Aly pouted perfectly and widened her eyes in the form of little sister begging.

"Fine, if it'll make you leave. Besides I doubt that you've even begun packing. You're so lazy." Kat frowned as she began applying blush to Alyson's pale cheeks. Aly was no where near as pale as Kat.

"Mum's making Daisy do it." Aly said breezily mentioning the family's houself Daisy. Daisy was a mean spirited creature despite her friendly sounding name. She had been abused by her previous masters and in turn it caused her to be very spiteful to anyone but a member of the Harrison family.

"Poor Daisy. You're room's a disaster zone."

"Blah blah blah. You're so judgemental." Aly pouted bored as Kat began spreading eyeshadow across her eyelids. Alyson was only ten months younger than Kat. It generated both closeness and annoyance between the siblings. Such closeness in age proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Kat was often mistaken as the younger sibling thanks to Alyson's vibrant personality, height, and dominating behaviour. Alyson loved to be the center of the attention and she was always a great hit wherever she went. Kat preferred to stick behind with a book or her wand rather than have to mingle with people.

"And you're so immature." Kat fired back teasingly earning a gasp. She added the final touch on Aly's makeup before the call to breakfast was heard.

"Girls we leave in thirty minutes." Jacqueline sighed as Kat and Aly made their way into the kitchen. Kat's stomach dropped as she heard that. She was absolutely terrified of Hogwarts.

"Kitty, darling. Eat. You can't go off to a new school without eating." Benjamin Harrison followed his two daughters into the kitchen stopping behind his eldest to drop a kiss on her head and to coax her into eating.

"I'm not hungry." Kat muttered as her father dropped a piece of toast into one hand and a glass of orange juice into the other.

"Its a long time until the feast tonight." Benjamin told her reprovingly and just to appease her father she bit into the toast. Jacqueline looked over from her own breakfast to send Benjamin a look of trepidation. Both parents were nervous for their daughter, they prayed she'd accept and be accepted at Hogwarts. Jacqueline herself had attended Beaxbaton for all seven years. She was a veela and that blood had been passed onto her daughters. Benjamin and Jacqueline worked in an obscure branch of the Order of the Pheonix designed to help those who've been affected by Lord Voldemort. They had spent the last four years traveling Europe with their daughters going wherever they were needed to help familes destroyed by the war or by any other means of magical horror. Finally they had decided that they could no longer risk their daughters as the threat of Lord Voldemort grew even stronger. It was a miracle that they had survived this long without coming up on You Know Who's radar as it was. They decided to give in and hide until their daughters were grown, they took desk jobs at the Ministry to preserve safety but still felt the need to send Kat and Aly to the safest place they knew. Under the care of Albus Dumbledore. The one man Lord Voldemort feared.

Neither of their daughters understood the danger they were possibly in, and that was for the best. Hogwarts was just another school for them. Hopefully they would love it as much as Benjamin had when he went there. Benjamin had known Dumbledore personally both as a professor and in the Order. He knew that Kat and Aly would be perfectly safe there, so all they had to worry about was the happiness of their eldest daughter.

"Daisy? Could you get the girls' trunks into the car please?" Jacqueline asked after about fifteen minutes of breakfast. Kat looked up in horror. Fifteen minutes was not enough time. Aly on the other hand looked nervous but excited. It was clear she was looking forward to this new school.

"It'll be great Kat." Aly whispered comfortingly as the sisters climbed into the back of the car around twenty minutes later. Kat merely nodded not trusting her voice as the car rumbled to life. Kat's eyes fixed on a spot on her jeans as they slowly pulled out of the driveway. The thirty minute drive to the train station seemed to fly by too quickly as did the process of reaching the platform.

"I don't see it." Aly said narrowing her eyes in frustration as they stood in front of a brick wall separating platforms nine and ten.

"That's because its in the wall dimwit." Kat rolled her eyes sullenly earning a pout from Aly.

"Be nice girls. Now watch your mother." Benjamin scolded before Jacqueline demonstrated the best way to make it through the passage. Aly's jaw dropped and she began shaking her head in denial.

"Kitty, have a good year. Hogwarts isn't bad I promise you'll love it. I love you, write often. You first darling, I suggest you take it at a run." Benjamin whispered into Kat's hair before letting her go and giving her control of her trolley Jacqueline hugged her and whispered words of luck to both Aly and Kat before they were gone, late for work. Kat gulped in refusal before she began pushing on the heavy trolley. The trolley was taller than her and it seemed as though she wouldn't have the strength to even get it moving. But soon she found that it was moving too fast and there was no possible way to stop it now, any moment now she was going to crash directly into a brick wall. Closing both eyes and clamping down onto her bottom lip Kat found herself instead of crashing sliding through an invisible barrier and continuing forward at a formidible speed. In absolute horror Kat realized that she had no way of stopping her trolley and that she was about to crash into someone directly in front of her. Veering off course she tried in futile to miss the boy standing in front of her but to her dismay she found herself hurtling into him.

Trunks and bodies flew before coming down none too gently in a heap. In fact Kat found herself partially on top of the unfortunate boy, groaning in pain she lifted her head up only to meet the most beautiful set of smoky gray eyes she had ever seen. Flushing a pale pink she realized that not only was this boy's eyes gorgeous but the rest of him was as well. His face seemed carved out of one of her romance books with everything flawlessly proportioned. His hair was sleek and dark as it fell gracefully into those molten silver eyes. Blushing even harder Kat jumped to her feet and bit her lip hard as the boy made his way to his feet as well.

"Je suis dsol, je n'ai pas signifi pour vous frapper " Kat stammered in her native language, French as she looked up at the boy standing before her. This boy was at least a foot taller than her and Kat could feel her face burning up as she realized she was speaking French. The boy was looking down at her in absolute confusion as he rubbed his head.

"What?" He asked creating a deeper embarrassment for Kat. Looking around she realized that nearly everyone on the platform was watching her and this mysterious boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She repeated in embarrassed English this time before gathering her trunk up and rushing off towards the bright red steam train. She could hear laughter behind her that not only fueled her embarrassment but also her speed. Looking back once she spotted Aly shaking hands with the handsome boy, Kat felt anger bubble up in her stomach. Not only did she just embarrass herself completely in front of a gorgeous stranger but her perfect little sister was now flirting with him. Aly never seemed to think of anyone but herself once a cute boy makes his way into the picture. Kat dropped her trunk off in the hold before searching desperately for an empty compartment.

"Hey Moony! Over here!" James Potter shouted loudly over the rumble of the train in the background. Sirius Black turned quickly to see Remus Lupin making his way through the crowd to join James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oy. It seems there are more people every year." Remus sighed tiredly once he had reached them. Sirius barked out a laugh and clapped Remus on the back cheerfully.

"Don't be such a wanker Moony. Look at all the new girls." Sirius's eyes gleamed appreciatively as he looked out over the crowd of students and their parents.

"Only you would have any interest in that, and they're not new you just haven't gotten to them yet." Peter Pettigrew muttered sullenly as he pulled out a rusty looking wand.

"And you're a prat Wormtail but I don't comment on that regularly." Sirius responded cheekily.

"Have you seen Evans. Because I thought I saw her earlier but I couldn't tell." James asked Remus hopefully.

"Sorry no mate, but I've just gotten here. Besides I'll see her on the train. We've got prefect meetings." Remus said warmly and James looked downtrodden for a moment. Sirius hooked an arm around his best friend's neck before grinning.

"No worries mate, she'll hate you just as much as she always has. Why rush back to that?" Sirius asked and James growled pushing Sirius away.

"Hey Padfoot, lets go get a compartment. Besides there's no point in staying out here. We're bound to run into someone we don't need to." Peter said earning looks of agreement as Alice Ginder stalked by with her posse causing Sirius to duck behind James.

"You and Alice over?" Remus asked interestedly as they began walking towards the train.

"Utterly. I don't think I could take another moment of her shrill bitching." Sirius scowled looking back over his shoulder at the sultry blonde.

"Thank the Lord." Peter rolled his eyes playfully causing James to nod in agreement.

"She was a class a cu.nt." James said solemnly. Looking down Sirius realized that his shoes were untied to he paused behind his friends to bend down and retye the laces. Straightening up he only had a moment to look forward into James's wide hazel eyes before something large and hard crashed into him throwing him down in a tangle. Someone else was tangled up with him as he pulled himself back together. Looking up he found himself staring into two very large, very blue eyes. He barely had time to register the level of sapphire he was looking at before the girl was on her feet staring down at him, pink creeping across her cheeks in a flattering manner. He plled himself to his feet and found himself towering over this blue eyed blonde girl. Her blush deepened visibly before she stammered out something in what he could only guess was French.

"Je suis dsol, je n'ai pas signifi pour vous frapper" Her voice seemed to float over him as he looked down at her in confusion. Her face deepened in colour as she seemed to realize her mistake.

"What?" Sirius asked in absolute confusion. She bit down on a plump pink lip sparking a reaction in Sirius, she was truly attractive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She repeated in musical English, her voice too high and too quiet before she grabbed onto the trolley that had hit him. He watched her run off towards the train. His brain felt like mush as he shook his head quickly. What had just happened. Peter and James were laughing when he turned around earning a scowl from Sirius. The girl clearly did not enjoy being laughed at.

"What did you do to my sister?" He jumped in shock as another girl arrived on his right.

"Huh?" He questioned looking down at someone who was very clearly related to the first girl. Dark violet eyes replaced electric blue but the features and pale skin mirrored the tiny girls. This girl was taller, average height but clearly younger and equally pretty.

"My sister? What did you do? I haven't seen her that embarrassed in years!" The girl asked lifting her eyes to his in a not so friendly manner.

"I didn't do anything! She hit me!" Sirius yelped looking down wide eyed at the girl.

"Well, you must have done something." She said in an unamused manner tilting her head to one side and allowing white blonde hair float onto her cheek. It was a very persuasive mannerism that seemed more natural than forced. Something told Sirius this girl wasn't to be messed with, and that she had her experience with flirting.

"James Potter." James arrived clearing up the awkward situation with an outstretched hand and a wide smile. The girl looked up at him and allowed her eyes to look over him before a bright white smile appeared and she shook his hand.

"Alyson Harrison, you can call me Aly though." She said sunnily.

"Remus Lupin." Remus offered smiling softly shaking her hand as well once she looked over at him in question.

"And thats Sirius Black there, and Peter Pettigrew beside Remus." James hurried the introductions along as the Hogwart's Express blasted twice signaling it was time to get on.

"Charmed I'm sure." Aly said dryly glancing up at James and tiliting her head prettily to the side again.

"What's your sister's name?" Sirius asked suddenly as the girl turned to gather her things.

"Katherine." Aly said shortly but smiled at Sirius none the less.

"How old are you two?" Remus asked.

"I'm fifteen and she's nearly sixteen." Aly smiled, "I've gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later?" She worded her last phrase as a question to show that it was up to them. Sirius turned around and looked at James in wonder.

"What is wrong with the world? I just got blamed because some girl hit me!" Sirius shook his head sullenly earning laughs from his friends. The conductor called for stragglers and the boys ran towards the train in a hurry. It wouldn't do to be left behind in the station.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

It seemed as though everywhere Kat looked there were groups of friends talking and hugging. It took her nearly ten minutes to find a mercifully empty compartment. Slipping inside she shut the door quickly and relished the impending silence. Sliding into one of the seats she closed her eyes for a moment before feeling the train shudder to movement. Sighing she leaned her head against the window and glanced out at the slowly moving landscape. There was no going back now, Hogwarts here she comes. Pulling out one of her books Kat leaned back into the cushion and opened to her previous place. Within minutes she was comfortably engrossed in the plot not noticing the acceleration of the train or anything around her.

About thirty minutes later she heard the compartment door slide open and two faces were revealed in the open area. Looking up quickly Kat was met with a tall, auburn haired girl around her own age and shorter, greasy haired boy of about fourteen or fifteen.

"May we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl asked revealing a slightly husky voice and a set of straight white teeth. Kat bit her lip shyly but nodded as the two slid into the seats across from her.

"Lily Evans." The girl said warmly reaching a long, freckled arm across the table to Kat.

"Katherine Harrison." Kat said quietly shaking her hand suprised with the firm strength of the handshake.

"Severus Snape." The boy said and Kat was shocked to hear a deep man's voice to the young looking boy. He shook her hand as well and Kat found that his hands were soft and slightly damp.

"New here?" Lily asked leaning back in her seat and allowing her vibrantly emerald eyes to slide over Kat. Lily herself was not a particularly beautiful girl, her nose was too straight and too long for good looks and her chin was set too far back but there were something attractive about the wide set of her mouth and no one could deny the vibrant life that shimmered in her lovely eyes. Her skin was milk white and dappled with freckles that always seemed to curse redheads, but all in all Lily Evans looked like a confident and lovely girl.

"Sadly." Kat smiled shocking herself at the strength in her voice.

"Oh come on, Hogwarts isn't all that bad, is it Sev?" Lily smiled again causing anything bad about her appearance to disappear, there was something gorgeous about her smile.

"Depends on who you are." Severus shrugged. Kat got the feeling he wasn't particularly talkative.

"Tch, so depressive. I guess it does depend on which house you're in though." Lily mused tilting her head to the side allowing the layers in her hair to frame her face flatteringly.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw right?" Kat asked pausing to remember all the names of the houses. Andrew had vaguely explained them to her only mentioning that he had been in Gryffindor.

"Yes, I'm in Gryffindor, Severus here is in Slytherin." Lily explained and Severus nodded in agreement.

"But aren't Gryffindor and Slytherin rival houses?" Kat asked remembering that much about her father's explanations.

"Oh thats just hype, no one really pays attention to that nonsense." Lily said eyes flashing as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table and her face onto her chin.

"You don't pay attention to it, but that doesn't mean the rest of the school doesn't Lil." Severus said sagely crossing his arms and glancing over at the fiesty redhead.

"Well they shouldn't. It doesn't really make a difference." Lily defended crossing her own arms.

"To you." Severus continued but allowed a smile to play about his thin lips. Severus had a thin, long face with small, dark black eyes set deep into his brows below a small forehead and above a large hooked nose. Thin lips were placed below his nose with a small, barely existant chin to finish him, all in all Severus Snape was not a very attractive individual but Lily didn't seem to care. Besides Severus' eyes were lit with a type of fire that Kat had never encountered before.

She immediately liked Lily enjoying and envying the confident manner she held and the no nonsense behaviour she exhibited so strongly. She wished she had the ability to speak like that but she knew she never would, not with the level of shyness she possessed. Severus on the other hand confused her, he was a bit of a pessimisst and had the tendency to speak in one word sentences but he had a true devotion to Lily and she could see the friendship between them. Over the next hour Lily and Severus explained the four houses and general Hogwarts information to her. She learned about daily rituals, class schedules, meal times, ghosts, portaits, moving staircases, the tricky poltergeist Peeves, and the various faculty members. Personally Kat felt that she would fit into Ravenclaw the best, she had always strived for intelligence and they seemed the least outspoken of the group. Even though she had no disliking for Severus she found herself repulsed by his house. She wasn't particularly proud or cunning, and she didn't like the snobby outlook Slytherins seemed to have. Hufflepuff's sounded too friendly and talkative to be the house for her and there was no way she was brave and strong enough for Gryffindor.

"Oy. Prongs. I think this one's empty!" A loud voice shouted as the person neared the compartment. Kat looked up towards the door as the sound of feet pounding reached her ears. The door slid open and revealed the handsome stranger from this morning standing in front of her looking down on them. Lily made a disapproving noise in the back of her mouth before she shook her head.

"Evans!" A tall, willowy boy with the messiest mop of black hair popped up beside the first boy his mouth turned into a delighted grin.

"Potter." Lily hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Oh come on Evans, you know you missed my face." The boy smiled lighting up his hazel eyes with a entertaining light.

"Hardly, it was a bloody relief to not see you for nearly three whole months." Lily muttered loud enough that it was evident the boy heard her. His shoulders slumped slightly but his grin never faltered.

"Oh and Snivellus!" The handsome boy grinned maliciously looking at Severus. Severus tensed visibly but his dark eyes never left the hazel eyed boy's face as his eyebrows turned down fiercely.

"Bugger off Black. No one wants you around here anyway!" Lily snapped angrily as the boy entered the compartment completely followed by the hazel eyed boy and two other boys. One was of average height and a rather thin, bony build. This boy was standing to the left of the handsome boy, his hair brushed his collar in loose ruddy curls, his face was long and harrowed. He had large amber eyes framed by long pale lashes, he was pale and had the air of not getting enough sleep. His mouth was curved and pulled into an unamused expression as he watched his friends torture Severus. The second boy was short and stout as he stood behind the hazel eyed boy with his hands on his hips. He was watching the fight with an odd sort of excitement. He was paler than the amber eyed boy but had a healthier air about him. His eyes were small and a clear blue set below a mop of straw colored hair. His hair was unmercifully short and did not flatter his round, pudgy face.

"Oh Evans, no need to be so prickly. We've only come to sit with a few friends." The hazel eyed boy smirked before sliding into the seat beside her. His eyes surveyed her tense shoulders and displeased expression before sliding across the table to Kat. Kat bit her lip as she looked away from the sharp eyed glance of this boy.

"Leave her alone Potter." Lily hissed seeing Kat's awkwardness and earned a bark of a laugh from the tall handsome boy who slid into the seat next to Kat.

"It seems we've met before. But not formally. Sirius Black." He said smirking and angling his head so that his long hair fell over his face. Kat flushed but shook his outstretched hand shyly.

"Katherine Harrison." Kat said her voice barely rising above a whisper.

"James Potter." The hazel eyed boy said with a smile shaking her hand firmly before allowing his arm to rest on the top of the seat behind Lily earning a sniff and a glare.

"Remus Lupin." The amber eyed boy smiled and Kat found herself enjoying this boy the best because he didn't seem to smirk as much as the other two.

"Peter Pettigrew." The stout boy smiled revealing uneven but white teeth to Kat as he shook her hand. His hand was soft and pudgy like the rest of him. Both Remus and Peter slid into the seats causing Kat and Sirius to touch as the compartment filled. Kat found herself very uncomfortable with both the amount of people and the proximity of Sirius.

"How was your summer Evans?" James asked turning and looking at the red head.

"Long." Came Lily's tense answer.

"Mine was too short, I spent most of it at Quidditch camp. It was amazing I got to meet the coach of the Chudley Cannons." James said excitedly his eyes lighting up with genuine pleasure as he explained about the intense training he went through. Kat looked him over and decided that he did in fact look rather fit and muscular. His arms were muscled and thin while his torso was lean and firm leaving no extra body weight at all. He was constantly sliding his fingers through his messy hair only succeeding in messing it up more. He boasted a wide, perfect smile along with two dimples that flattered his appearance greatly. He spoke with his hands and was in constant motion, Kat was amazed by his never ending energy. Lily was not. She sighed pointedly before turning to Kat.

"How was your summer Kat?" Lily asked cutting James' explanation on a particularly difficult play short. Kat flushed again as all eyes landed on her.

"I spent most of it in France with my family but I also lived in Germany and Italy." Kat explained looking at Lily only because she doubted her voice would remain strong if she looked at any of the other boys.

"Then why don't you go to Beaxbaton?" Lily asked in confusion wrinkling her nose.

"I did, for my first two years. But I've been homeschooled for the last three years because my parents travel all over Europe." Kat said not wanting to go into detail about Beaxbaton.

"Is Aly your only sibling?" Remus asked drawing her saphire orbs to his amber ones.

"Yes, but I have about fifteen cousins."

"Bloody hell. I only have two." James said in wonder. "And they're already grown up and married."

"So are most of mine. There's only one younger than Aly and I'm the third youngest." Kat shrugged slowly allowing herself to become more comfortable in the prescence of these strangers.

"I wish I had some cousins." Peter sighed, "I'm an only child and both my parents are only children. It gets lonely."

"Well you're lucky you don't have my cousins." Sirius said darkly. Severus stiffened noticeably earning a glare from Sirius. "What Snivelus? Going to stand up for your filthy Slytherin pals?"

"Shove off." Severus muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Sirius had stood up his eyes flashing darkly.

"Shove off!" Severus shouted loudly earning a groan from Remus and Lily.

"Oh bad move Snivelus." James said gravely standing up as well and pulling out his wand to mimick Sirius. Lily stood up also and angled her body in front of Severus.

"Just let it go Black, Potter." Lily growled her voice going low. Kat shoved herself into the corner as Sirius laughed maliciously merely raising his wand again.

"Stay out of it Lily. I don't want to do anything to you." He said viciously earning another scowl from Lily.

"Just back off, he hasn't done anything to you." Lily snapped crossing her arms.

"We will be arriving in Hogsmeade Station in fifteen minutes." A loud voice made everyone in the compartment to jump as the announcement repeated itself. Sirius scowled up at the ceiling in detest before shoving Peter out of the seat and towards the door.

"Next time, Snivelus. Your precious protector Lily won't always be there you know." Sirius threatened before gliding out of the room with his friends following. James paused in the doorway to send a smile to Lily and then one to Kat before he was off following his friends.

"I hate James Potter and Sirius Black sometimes." Lily said in frustration sinking down to her seat and glaring at the door.

"You don't have to do that." Severus said sullenly not moving from his stance as he glanced down at the table.

"I want to." Lily said stoutly.

"It only hurts me in the end you know." Severus said a little too harshly. Lily jerked back with wide eyes before narrowing them at him.

"Fine, get beaten up. See if I care." Lily said sharply grabbing her bag and looking over at Kat. "We need to get changed. Severus you need to leave."

"Lily I di-" Severus started but she ignored him turning towards her bag and opening it. Severus stopped with a sigh before leaving the compartment leaving a silence behind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just the Marauders always get to me." Lily sighed shaking her head and looking up at Kat.

"Marauders?" Kat asked grabbing her own bag and pulling out her uniform.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Though I don't quite know how Remus got caught up in that group. He's so sweet." Lily said buttoning up her blouse and musing thoughtfully.

"Why do they hate Severus so much?" Kat asked shimmying her skirt up her hips and buttoning it.

"They've always clashed, always. And it only intensified when they were sorted into Gryffindor and he was sorted into Slytherin. Even though he'll never admit it, Severus is highly jealous of the boys. And whats not to be jealous of, they're popular, well liked, good looking, smart, and charming boys. To Severus, who's never been good at making friends James Potter is everything he hates. And James hates Severus for God knows what, its bloody stupid. And whatever one Marauder hates the others hate as well." Lily explained tying her tie around her neck with ease. She looked smart in her gray skirt, white blouse, gold vest, and red tie. Her shoes were black pumps that accented her legs well. She smoothed out her hair before sighing and looking over at Kat who was strapping on her heels.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Kat asked sitting down and running her fingers through her hair. Lily sighed before pacing to one side of the compartment and crossing her arms.

"I've known Severus for longer than anyone at Hogwarts. He lives near me. I was his first friend here and he was mine. For some idiotic reason Potter likes to tease me, asking me out, playing pranks on me. James thinks Severus is a snot rag and treats him so. As much as Severus's antisocial behaviour irks me sometimes he's still my first friend. That and I cannot stand egotistical pricks like Potter." Lily ended with a laugh. Kat smiled truly enjoying Lily's company. She was the first girl to not immediately judge her or tease her.

""We've arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Will all students depart from the train in a neat and orderly fashion." The voice blared loudly again twice before the sound of brakes caught Kat's ears. Looking out the window she realized that she couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black, funny she never noticed the darkness.

"Don't we need to get our trunks?" Kat asked as Lily led her out into the immensely crowded corridor.

"No, they take them to our dorms during the sorting and feast."

"How exactly are we sorted?" Kat asked in trepidation as she found herself being swallowed by the crowd. Lily laughed easily.

"The sorting hat."

"What's a sorting hat?" Kat asked wrinkling up her nose pushing her way out into the cool air on the platform.

"You'll see. It's not bad I promise. I hope you're in Gryffindor." Lily smiled leading Kat towards a short, unhappy looking man. "This is Apollyos Pringle. He's the caretaker. He takes all the first years to the castle for sorting. I've gotta go the other way. Good luck!" Lily hugged her before taking off towards a set of horseless carraiges leaving Kat in a mass of eleven year olds.

Oh God.


End file.
